The present invention relates to engines and in particular to rotary internal combustion engines with the use of a turbocharger. Considered broadly, the combination of an internal combustion engine (ICE) and turbocharger is a known in the art, such as Woelfle Engineering GmbH XR50 Wankel engine. In addition, a Wankel engine is a type of ICE, popularized in the 1960's, which uses a rotary piston to convert pressure into a rotating motion, as opposed to more popular reciprocating pistons. Its four-stroke cycle takes place in a space between the inside of an oval-like epitrochoid-shaped housing and a rotor that is similar in shape to a Reuleaux triangle but with sides that are somewhat flatter. This design delivers smooth high-rpm power from a relatively compact size.
Currently, a turbocharger is coupled to an engine as an additional device, by way of the engines' exhaust manifold and intake plumbing. The addition of the turbocharger(s) to any ICE, increases the specific Brake Horsepower of an engine; however, this addition also increases the overall size and complexity of the power-plant. The present invention overcomes the current limitations and creates a new and unique power-plant.